1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies for relocating files memorized in a storage apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a file server, file management system, and file relocation method capable of suppressing power consumption of the storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid increase in the needs for a file service which utilizes a file management system including a file server (NAS (: Network Attached Storage) apparatus) for managing the file management system and one or more storage apparatuses for storing files of the file management system. In accompaniment with this rapid increase, the capacity of a file to be stored into each storage apparatus also exhibits a tendency to increase, and the unit number of disk devices constituting each storage apparatus also exhibits the tendency to increase. This increase in the unit number of the disk devices gives rise to the occurrence of an increase in power consumption of the entire storage apparatus. In particular, in a large-capacity disk array system on which a large number of disk devices are mounted, and in which a plurality of disk devices constitute a RAID (: Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks), the suppression of this power-consumption increase in the entire storage apparatus has become a serious problem.
In JP-A-2007-18483, the following disclosure has been made: When the NAS receives a file open request from a host computer, the NAS identifies a logical volume which stores the open target therein. Then, if the number of files in the open target stored in the logical volume is equal to zero, the NAS instructs start-up of disk devices and fan devices.
Also, in JP-A-2008-134829, the disclosure has been made concerning a constitution whereby the power-saving of storage apparatuses in a storage system is made implementable from a management apparatus. Namely, the storage system includes a power-saving instruction receiving unit for receiving, from a management console, a power-saving instruction for specifying a storage apparatus in a RAID group, and a power-saving control unit for implementing the power-saving of one or more physical storage apparatuses corresponding to the storage apparatus specified by this power-saving instruction.